


Alcor Eats a Star

by TranscendTheBoundaryOfTimeAndSpace



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Alcor didn't learn the first time it seems, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Hubris is an amazing thing, childrens story, fable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranscendTheBoundaryOfTimeAndSpace/pseuds/TranscendTheBoundaryOfTimeAndSpace
Summary: A children’s tale on hubris and why Planet XII has no sun





	Alcor Eats a Star

Once upon a time there was a shining star.  
It shone high and bright, bringing light and life  
To all who saw its radiant glow  
One day, a demon came across the star  
That demon was Alcor the Dreambender  
Alcor saw the star shine and thought  
“I wonder if I can eat it?”  
So he opened his mouth wide  
Wider than any mouth had reason to be  
And swallowed the star whole.

But the Star was bright, and hot.  
It burned the Dreambender terribly  
And when he swallowed the star down  
It continued to burn brightly  
This caused Alcor’s stomach to become very, very upset  
And he coughed  
And he heaved  
And he cried  
And he screamed  
Until what was left of the star came out

Alcor continued to cry  
His insides burnt  
And he vowed to never  
Ever  
Touch a Star  
Again

The star’s remains encircled the planet  
That it used to shine its light upon  
And continued to burn  
For centuries more  
Until finally  
It went out  
And the Star  
Was 

no 

more


End file.
